


A NEW DAWN

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: All the Galvins only have mentions but I still love these three so much, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: Ben and Rook went on their epic road trip across the stars, discovering something together along the way but what can be done when it seems time itself wants to tear your heart apart.  What follows is a journey of Ben 10,000 as he comes to terms with his fate and future.
Relationships: Kai Green/Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	A NEW DAWN

**Author's Note:**

> So the past couple of weeks I have oddly enough had like two Ben/Rook dreams and they were both the future versions and they were both kinda full of pain so I wanted to take what I remembered from those dreams and make it not just canon compliant but still be for my ship. I have no dislike for Kai at all, but something about how Future Kai and Ben interact with each other at the beginning of the second to last episode 'End of an Era' just didn't fully sit well with me. And where I think they would have a good relationship they also seemed like their bickering was played off as a constant thing and one that Ben just accepts. I want my boy to know he's loved, dang it! So this story was born. I seriously put this together in one day and tried to spellcheck and proof read as much as I could.

“Where that was a wonderous experience,” Rook said as he lounged back on the couch in the Plumbers breakroom, his head leaning back over the back cushion but tilted just enough to watch the human sitting next to him, “it is still good to be back.”  
“You said it, partner,” Ben agreed, sitting in a similar relaxed fashion as Rook with his head relaxed back, legs and arms parted as if to spread out as much as his side of the couch would let him and obtain maximum comfort. It was not lost to the alien when he felt the brush of Ben’s pinky finger against where his rested on the sofa.

“Where having Kevin and Gwen along for our Road trip was great…,” a faint blush came to the human’s cheeks and Ben leaning his head as well so that their eyes could meet, “I actually would have been okay if it had just been us.”  
Rook let out a small hum in agreement as he shifted his hand just enough to hook Ben’s little finger with his own and said softly, “more than okay.”  
That blush on Ben’s face brightened but a shy smile started to spread as well. Ben started to say something, only getting out a calling of his partner’s name, “Rook…I,” when the sounds of the breakroom door opening sounded, and the voice of Max Tennyson was heard.

“There you two are,” Max said in the affectionate grandfather tone he always had, “welcome back. Hope that road trip across space went well.”  
When he walked around to the front of the sofa the two youths were sitting up and the elderly man never noticed their hands pulling apart.  
“It was very enjoyable,” Rook answered, “we hardly ran into any trouble. Ben only had to use the Omnitrix about five times and only three of those were for fighting.”

That had Max chuckling, “gone for months and hardly got into any trouble. You really are starting to mature, kiddo.”  
That had a different kind of blush coming to Ben’s face as he glanced over at Rook who seemed to be trying not to laugh. The hero cleared his throat and glanced up at his family member, “I do try… it didn’t hurt to have Rook, Gwen, and Kevin there.”  
Rook smiled at that as Max chuckled. He glanced at Ben, enjoying once more the sight of the human’s flushed, embarrassed face before noticing the two data pads the elder human was holding in his hand.

“Magister Tennyson,” Rook asked curiously, “where Ben and I would enjoy telling tales from our travels am I to assume by what’s in your hand that instead this is not a social visit?”  
That has Ben’s smile leaving even as Max’s turned up and the elderly human lifted both data pads so that both youths could see.  
“Good eye, Rook,” Max handed both of them their own pad, “now that you’re back the vacation is over. Ben you’ve been specifically requested by the Lewodan people to discuss another peace treaty. Seems you’ve done so well in the past and impressed their leaders that they only want you to oversee all their future treaties.”

“Okay,” Ben said hesitantly as he recalled from his end the past two negotiations had been terrible, what with the almost sacrifice of a baby and then the space fleas trying to blow him up, “When do they want us? Rook and I can…”  
“Sorry, kiddo,” Max cut him off but there was a hesitant look on his face,” I’ve already assembled a team for your escort. Rook’s needed elsewhere.”  
“Elsewhere?”

“It….it would seem I am being reassigned,” Rook’s voice sounded softly, finally joining the conversation after having read through the assignment on his own data pad. Ben’s shocked and hurt sounding, “what,” was not missed by the other two residences in the room and the alien had to hide his wince.  
“Sorry, Ben,” Max’s voice said trying to calm his grandson down before the teen, no now an adult since his eighteenth birthday happened while the young group had been in space, “orders straight from the Magistrata. They’ve been so impressed with your work and being able to keep up with Ben and all of his alien forms that they believe you are the perfect person for a leadership position. The Magistrata is reinstating the Rooters… with you as their Commander.”

“That is… a great honor,” Rook said thoughtfully, there was noticeable hesitation in his voice. Max offered the young Magister a supportive smile, “you’re going to do just fine, Rook. I know you can handle this.”  
“That is very kind of you to say, sir,” Rook said with a smile that Ben noticed looked a bit forced. The elderly human nodded his head again before turning to look at his grandson, “You’ll need to be in the hanger bay by sundown, kiddo. The ship will be waiting and don’t forget to check in with your parents before you leave. Carl would never forgive me if I sent you off without you even having a chance to let them know you were back and okay first.”  
“Will do, grandpa,” Ben agreed with his own forced smile, wanting to show support for his best friend, but it was enough and Max had to get back to work so he excused himself and left.

The two were alone again but now with new worries clouding what was before a peaceful atmosphere. Ben looked at his data pad but opted to read it later, instead he glanced over to Rook who was focused fully on his own.  
“So… guess this means we’re no longer partners?”  
Rook couldn’t hide that wince as he put the data pad down on the small table in front of the couch and turned to look at Ben. The human suddenly looking melancholy even with the forced cheer on his face.  
“Not surprising there,” Ben said trying to sound positive, “you’re a great plumber. It makes sense the higher ups would see it. I guess… I guess I’m lucky that I had you for as long as I did.”

“Ben…”  
“I mean there shouldn’t be too many issues with peace negotiations, right? Technically trying to unite the universe was Azmuth’s original intent for the Omnitrix so should really focus on using it for more than kicking bad guy butt…”  
“Ben…”  
“And seriously Rook, you’re going to do so great, man. Like the best. Of course, they’d choose you. And…”  
“Ben, please,” Rook’s voice said almost desperately, he had turned on the couch and had reached out with both hands to cup Ben’s face.

The physical touch seemed to be the last bit that broke the dam of Ben’s emotions and the human’s eyes quickly shut but not before several tears escaped. Ben whispered softly, “this is it. I’m… I’m going to miss you, Rook.”  
“Blonko,” Rook corrected and shifted closer so that he could rest his forehead against Ben’s even as his thumbs brushed away the stray tears.  
“What?” Ben’s watery emerald eyes opened to gaze into golden sunsets that were Rook’s.  
“When we are alone. When it is just the two of us, Ben, please use my chosen name and I am going to miss you as well. So very much.”

“Blonko,” Ben said the name with almost wonder and the Revonnahgander felt a tingling shiver go up his spine at that. How had he never realized before now what their closeness had been leading them too. And now it was too late.  
“Promise me, Blonko,” Ben said gently, “the Null Void is a really dangerous place. So just promise me you’ll come back.”  
Rook wanted to kiss Ben, more than anything in the universe, but knew that if he even had that one taste he would not let go. All he could do was answer back, “I promise, Ben to come back to you. You?”  
Ben chuckled and closed his eyes, enjoying what he could of the moment between Rook’s gentle touch and the larger body’s closeness and warmth, “promise too, Blonko. No matter what the universe throws at Ben 10. I’ll always come back to you.” 

\---------------- 5 years later-------------------

Ben sighed. He was now in his twenties and was well on his way to being the superhero of the universe he remembered his future self being. The Plumbers and Galactic Enforcers both had partnered up to aid in building Ben a headquarters. All the tech and research he needed to do his job in one place, where he also could sleep which was convenient, though he had a reserve room at Plumbers base should he ever need it. With the Plumbers base still in orbit though, the people of earth had felt that Ben would not be able to respond fast enough to an emergency on the ground and no amount of trying to explain how teleporter technology worked had seemed to help so now the hero could only watch as the last of the construction was finished.

He felt a pang in his chest as he thought of all the people who he would want to share this moment with but couldn’t. Grandpa Max had been called to the Magistrata to explain why Ben 10 chose to leave the Plumbers officially and instead became more of a consultant and assist when needed. In his years he had seen both the good and sometimes bad of Plumbers as well as he had become aware that they were not the only universal law enforcement out there. And because of that there were issues with jurisdictions and limitations on who could help where and Ben was first and foremost a hero. If a planet and it’s people needed saving he would not wait for an approval from high command that may never come. It was actually a decision that he had thought very long and hard on and one he had even discussed in length with Azmuth who had supported his choice.

There was Gwen who was currently off on some magical quest with Kevin in tow to try and free Ledgerdomain from another crazed magic user who wished to conquer it. Ben had offered to go with, but Gwen had insisted he needed to stay and protect Earth.  
“I want there to actually be a world to return to, Doofus, so don’t mess it up,” she had said before the two had vanished over a month ago into a dimensional portal of Gwen’s conjuring. Kevin had given him a friendly headlock and noogie, made a tad difficult by Ben’s now taller height. The other man had chuckled and called out, “Later, Ben,” before vanishing with her.

Even his parents had other plans. He had been trying to convince his parents for years to travel into space and get a better understanding. Where his mother had become far more open to aliens, even more so after befriending Ma Vreedle, his father was always hesitant. About two years ago he had finally slipped them info on a resort planet that he had visited during the epic universal road trip with the others. And not knowing about the building construction and Ben hadn’t had the heart to tell them, the older Tennysons had finally decided to try it out and had left two days ago.

Thinking back to that resort planet filled Ben with mixed feelings. Mostly all about his former partner, Rook. To that first and only time he had seen the Revonnahgander in swim trunks and remembered feeling so very hot and antsy and what he now realized was lust at the sight of that exposed white furred chest and stomach. He remembered how he had wondered if the stripes would feel different under his fingers or even his tongue. The adult laughed at himself in his memory. That should have been a big clue that he felt more than friendship for his friend. And had for a while before that. 

Ben sighed as Blukic and Driba finished the powering up sequence for the new computer system. His thoughts now on a subject he had been trying to avoid. By the time he had come back from his peace talks, Rook had already left for the Null Void base with his team to see what he could salvaged. Since then he had come back a small handful of times but only really to discuss recruitment with different magisters. All of those times Ben had been on a separate assignment and no where near where the Revonnahgander was. 

They had tried communicating through comms but even then, signals into different dimensions were spotty and very rarely went through. In the five years since he had seen Rook, He had only had a few conversations with him, the number he could count on one hand. The last time he had even seen a picture of the alien, he had been impressed with how much muscle bulk his friend now had and that beard was rather fetching. 

“So, this is your new base, huh,” a new voice called over to where he was standing and had Ben turning sharply to look over at the newcomer. An older Kai was standing there in the doorway and looking around, an impressed look upon her face as her eyes took in the computer the two Galvans were working on. She turned and upon seeing that Ben was staring at her, the woman’s eyes and smile turned teasing as she asked, “are you going to call it something cliché like your Inner Sanctum?”

Instead of raising to the bait for ribbing and their usual banter, Ben offered a small but genuine smile. He hadn’t really wanted to be alone and if he was honest it was good to see Kai again. If nothing else, it at least distracted him from his thoughts on Rook and he really needed a distraction.  
“Hey, Kai. What brings you around to Tenn Manor?”  
The woman brought up a hand to try and cover her laughter as she managed to ask, “you aren’t really going to call it that are you?”  
“You never know. Kevin offered up the name of The Fortress of Ben-attude.”  
At that they both paused and then together just broke out laughing. Yeah, Ben thought, this was supposed to be a happy day. His first official start as an adult hero. His first day of what will be Ben 10,000. He needed to share it with someone, and the universe provided even if it wasn’t his first choice.

\------------------------ 6 years later----------------------

Ben waived goodbye to his younger self and cousin. If nothing else this had been an eye opener. In his quest to become a serious hero, to be the kind of person he always assumed people across the universe had wanted him to be. Rook had wanted him to be. He had lost himself along the way. When had he stopped naming his aliens and taken joy in that simple action? When had he drifted so far away from his family that he didn’t even remember little things like his own Grandfather’s birthday? Or how much Gwen had truly been his best friend in their younger years. 

He walked over and sat down in front of his main work computer and opened a comm channel.  
“Ben? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing is wrong, dweeb,” Ben said softly, watching as the wary look on his cousin’s face faded some at the old, lost banter. Her response was hesitant but still eager, “then why you are calling, doofus?”  
He chuckled. He had missed that. The passing of time had not been kind to him, and he knew he was already starting to see strands of prematurely grey hair around his temples.  
“Something happened… your younger self said hi,” he said softly, a small smile on his face. How long had it been since he last really smiled?  
“My younger…,” Gwen started to ask as if trying to place the memory and he knew the moment she had when her eyes went wide. “Ben?”

He didn’t miss the hopefulness in her voice. He remembered back then when they were ten years old and she had made a joking vow to him about trying to promise he’d never turn into that serious and no fun future version of himself. He knew she remembered too, but even still he would reminder her if she didn’t.  
“I’m calling in that promise, Gwen, from when we were ten. Think you and Kevin could meet up? I hear they opened up a new Mr. Smoothy’s not to far from where you guys live.”  
“We’ll meet you there, doofus.”

As the com wet dark, Ben noticed another incoming call. This one from Kai. Over the past few years, the two of them had had a very complicated relationship that bordered on more of a friends with benefits situation. He still wanted to wait for Rook, he really did, but the already scarce amount of time that either of them had free to even try and communicate with each other had gone down even more until both of them had seemed to stop trying. 

He remembered the night he had suddenly realized that whatever he had had with Rook was officially over. He had disguised himself and had gone to a bar in a different country so even then the chance of being recognized would be as little as possible. The hero knew his family and friends would have been disappointed in him. Rook would have been disappointed in him… which made him only want to drink more. Around his two-hour mark he remembered seeing a familiar head of long black hair and had made his way over to her. 

Kai was drunk. In a country far from home trying to carry on the work of her grandfather by herself. Her grandfather, that Ben found out, had died the previous year. The two of them had drank themselves stupid, sharing the best and worst memories they had for the very reason why they were drinking. He remembered at some point spilling everything about his feelings for Rook and their relationship that never was. He could vaguely remember Kai being both impressed that someone like Ben could show that level of devotion but then also jealously that she had never had someone like that in her life.

Considering the turn in conversation that night and the amount of alcohol in their system he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when he woke up with the worst hangover, naked and in Kai’s hotel room. The woman herself curled around him just as naked. That had been a first for Ben, not just his first which it was, but also the start of their on again, off again, relationship. A part of him not wanting to just move past Rook and get on with his life and Kai not wanting to stop her solo adventuring and carrying on her grandfather’s work. They were both understanding of each other’s needs and neither had pressed for more… but at this moment, Ben wanted more. A connection with something.

He reached over and again hit the touch screen button for his com.  
“Hey, Kai. You doing anything tomorrow?”

\---------------- 3 years------------------

Ben didn’t really know what he was feeling. Where he was happy at the news that Rook was coming back and was accepting a permanent position once more at the Earth’s Plumbers Base, he also was trying to not punch his former friend in his face. Fifteen years. Rook had been gone for fifteen years. His Rooters had been amazing, and was viewed as the best strike force on this side of the galaxy. And apparently their paths had nearly crossed several times, but the two had not spoken in over a decade and Ben was trying very hard to not feel like a jilted lover, especially since they had never actually gotten together.

He glanced over at his wife, Kai from where she sat, holding their one-year old son. After the meeting with his past self, Ben had tried to reconnect with as many people as he could and then tried to take his semi relationship with Kai to a more serious level. A year after that they were married. It had been a super small event. Ben really only wanting family and the closest friends to attend and Kai agreeing without question, not wanting to risk a super villain attack on the day of their nuptials. 

One year after that and Ken was born. His son who was the greatest joy in Ben’s life. The hero had never thought of being a father and was beyond nervous and worried about messing it up, but his own family was always supportive. Willing to help when a hero crisis had to take him or even at times Kai as well away and baby Kenny needed to be looked after. 

The two had opted to fly a shuttle to the orbiting Plumbers’ base, not wanting to risk teleporting on the baby until Kenny was old enough to walk and possibly handle the energy displacement. As he piloted the ship to it’s docking bay, Ben flashed back to the conversation he had had with Kai before leaving.  
His wife had been worried and distant, truth be told they both had moments like that and they were still working out how to deal with that. He had not been expecting Kai to walk up and talk about what would happen with Rook now back in their lives.

“I know he’s always been your first choice, Ben. I get that. But you have a family now. You have a son now.”  
And if he was being honest, Ben hadn’t actually thought beyond the need to just see the Revonnahgander in person. He loved Rook. Would always love Rook, but they were never meant to be, were they? And he had responsibilities now.  
“I’m not leaving you, Kai. And I would never leave Kenny. I’m happy with what I have,” he said trying to reassure both her and himself. What he had was enough, he wouldn’t let it be otherwise.  
“Docking engaged, air lock secure. Welcome to Plumber’s base,” came Driba’s recorded voice that drew Ben out of his thoughts. Time to go see his former partner.

The crowd was crazy packed in the main control room with plumbers from the whole sector coming to welcome back the head of their special ops unit. And Ben’s breath caught at the sight of Rook Blonko standing there in his all black armor, chatting with his elderly grandfather. He was amazing. Where the alien hadn’t grown any taller really, but he had filled out in muscle just as Ben had, and again Ben’s eyes were drawn to that slightly shaggier fur of his beard that framed the white parts of his face, more importantly the mouth that Ben will always regret never tasting when he had the chance.

“Ben! There you are kiddo,” Grandpa Max’s voice sounded and drew Ben’s eyes away though not before a slightly knowing smile graced Rook’s lips and made Ben realize that the Revonnahgander had caught him staring and probably where he was staring.  
“Ben,” Rook’s voice sounded and where it was still mostly the same, there was a slight deepness to it that had Ben fighting back a shiver of want, “it is so very good to see you.”  
“Right back at’cha, Rook,” Ben tried for casual. He knew he had mastered his fake smile and really only Gwen seemed to be able to see through it and only half the time, so he tried one of those now. Grandpa Max bought it without question… Rook’s smile actually went more thoughtful and unsure as he looked at him.

“Welcome back, Rook,” Kai’s voice sounded to Ben’s side and he was actually very grateful that his wife was there before things went awkward and he made a fool of himself.  
“Good day, Ms. Green. Where it is good to see you, I admit I was not expecting you here,” Rook’s questioning tone was noticed, and his eyes gazed at the small baby in her arms. Max, with all the energy of a proud grandfather put a hand on Rook’s shoulder and went to introduce his great grandson.  
“Right! You were on radio silence while your team was handling that assignment. Ben and Kai got married a couple of years back. Rook, say hi to my great grandson, Ken.”

“Your great…,” Ben watched Rook’s face and saw the moment when it clicked, the moment when Rook’s face became a mask of fake cheer as he went with Max’s enthusiasm, “this is wonderful news. Congratulations for both of you Ben… and Kai. You have truly been blessed.”  
“Thanks, Rook,” Ben said and then let his wife and grandfather carry on the conversation as he watched Rook’s mask show supportive good spirits but then their eyes met and there was a crack. His gaze saying one thing, we need to talk alone.

It took over an hour, Kai seeming determined to not leave Ben’s side. A shared look between Rook and Kevin, something that Ben was trying to not be jealous of, had the Osmosian successfully leading his wife into a conversation with Gwen… and leaving him alone. The hero saw movement in his peripheral at the very edge of the room and a slight tilting of his head revealed the person to be his former partner who nodded his head to the side. Towards a doorway that would lead out of the room. They were doing this. Ben followed his partner’s lead.

Exiting the main room, Ben recognized the hallway as one for the command offices. Grandpa Max has an official work office on this floor and as he noticed one door left opened, he guessed so did Rook. Walking into the room, Ben noticed the darkness that surrounded him. Rook had not turned on the lights, instead the room was bathed in the gentle starlight from the window behind the desk. Ben took a step forward and the door closed behind him. Another step forward and there was a presence at his back and then long, muscular arms coming around from behind to embrace him.  
“Ben,” Rooks voice sighed softly against the hair on the back of his neck and Ben couldn’t fight the shivers this time.  
“Blonko.”

Rook nuzzled the back of Ben’s neck, basking in the human’s scent and letting out a faint, almost purring sound. Ben’s shivers became almost trembling, his hands moving to rest over Rook’s and letting himself have just this one moment.  
“I have missed you so much, Ben.”  
“God, I’ve missed you too, Blonko. All these years…,” Ben cut himself off, biting his lip to try and fight back tears. The love of his life was back, had wrapped his arms around Ben again, and the hero knew he couldn’t accept it.  
“Blonko… Rook, we can’t do this,” he said back. Misery in his voice and a pain in his chest as those words left him. That pain spreading all over as he felt Rook’s arms tighten then release him and then that still larger body step back.  
“You are right. Forgive me, Ben.”

The alien moved around, turning the lights on as her went, and then putting the desk between them as he sat down in his chair and gestured to one of the seats in front of the piece of furniture. Ben hesitated, debating to simply leave and return to Kai’s side but the need for answers was too great. He went and sat down.  
“Why?”  
Rook looked over the metal desk at him, his expression full of its own sadness and heartache.  
“I was warned not to interfere in your life, Ben. That I had to let it play out as it was supposed to without my involvement.”  
“Who the hell told you that,” Ben’s voice taking on rage as his hands clenched. Rook met his gaze but didn’t back down from his human’s fury as he said, “Professor Paradox.”

And just like that the wind went out of Ben’s sails and he sagged in his chair. His hand came up rub at his eye to hide and wipe away any tears before they came even as a self-depreciative smile came to his face and a bitter laugh sounded from his throat.  
“Guess we really weren’t meant to be after all. Every force in the universe tried to separate us and it was time that won out. Guess that’s fitting.”

“Ben,” Rook called over to him, his voice filled with his own pain. He never wanted to see Ben like this. To know that his best friend, and love of his life was in such torment and he was the cause. And Rook knew it would make it worse, knew that Ben wouldn’t deny him though, and that made what he was about to ask even worse.  
“I know there is a …history between us, Ben… but I was hoping that we could still be friends. I still view you as my best friend after everything.”

And that felt like not just a punch to the gut, but like the punch had been by Four Arms wearing brass knuckles straight to his kidneys. Ben looked over the space between them to Rook’s hopeful gaze and every part of him wanted to tell his once best friend off. How dare the Revonnahgander think he could decide Ben’s future for him. How dare he take Ben’s heart and trample it for years. And how dare he still be the one person in all of creation, now tied with his own son, that Ben would sacrifice the universe for if it meant keeping them safe. 

He closed his eyes already knowing his answer but needing to add in a clause for his own sake, “we can still be friends, Rook. Though… I don’t think it’s a good idea to be alone together. Not anymore. We can hang out with Kevin or Grandpa Max or anyone else. Just… I don’t trust myself and I CAN’T do that to Kai or Ken.”  
“I understand,” Rook agreed, his voice now a more neutral tone, “thank you, Ben.”  
“Don’t,” Ben said back quickly as he stood up, “don’t thank me, Rook. Not now. I’m going to find Kai and head out. Enjoy the rest of your welcome back party.”

And with that Ben walked out of the office and left Rook alone. The alien rested his elbows on the desk and let his face fall into his hands, shoulders shaking. That had gone better then he had thought it would but that thought was still not a comfort. He had hurt Ben, so very deeply, and had hurt himself and for what? A vague suggestion from Professor Paradox that he hadn’t even been given an explanation for. All the elusive time protector had told him was all will reveal itself when it was time. When was that time going to be, Rook didn’t know, but he knew that look of resentment and bitter self-loathing that had been on Ben’s face would never be worth the sacrifice he had made. And rook only had himself to blame.

\-------------------- 10 years later-----------------------

“I would not have expected you to be here, Ben,” the familiar voice carried across Ben’s reserved sleep quarters at Plumber’s base. The hero didn’t even bother to sit up or even open his eyes from where he was laying on the bed though still fully dressed. It was something he had worked out with Max years ago. Whenever he and Kai fought, and that happened often with their two strong personalities, he would simply retreat and sleep at Plumbers Base for a night or two to let his wife’s, and sometimes his own, anger cool down and they could again talk civilly to each other. As of yet that had been fully successful at keeping these times hidden from their son, not wanting Ken to see them at their worst. This time they hadn’t been fully successful… and this time had been the worst.

“And I would have expected the Magistrata of Earth to not abuse his powers and enter a civilian’s private and LOCKED quarters without permission,” he said back in an annoyed tone that then went bitter, “you shouldn’t be here, Rook.”  
“Why?”  
That had Ben opening an eye to glare at his friend, “you know why.”  
Rook’s expression went soft and his tone matched as he asked, “you still…?”  
Ben looked away and up to the ceiling and said in a defeated tone, “as if you don’t.”  
“That is true,” Rook confirmed making Ben’s heart race and hurt all at once. 

Why did it always have to hurt? He had been good. Rook and him had managed to salvage the most of their friendship and as Ben had requested any time they had been together it had always been with one other person, be it Kevin, Gwen, or Grandpa Max, or even as a group like his whole strike force or all of Plumbers Base. They had not been alone together for ten years… until now. Even with the party just yesterday for Grandpa Max’s retirement and Rook’s newest promotion. Ben needed to change the subject now.  
“Ken is Spanner.”

“Pardon?”  
Rook’s confusion was very noticeable and made Ben laugh, a touch of hysteria could be heard in it.  
“You were in the hanger bay during the worst of the Maltruent fight. You missed the big reveal. My own son, Ken, was Spanner the whole time. No wonder he tried to insist all those years ago that Kai and I were supposed to end up together. Would be pretty hard to exist if your own parents didn’t hook up.”

“I…see…”  
Rook needed to sit down. The only place in the room was the bed and he hoped Ben didn’t mind because really this was too much of a shock. Ben just laughed though it was a painful sound. The stiff mattress shook due to Ben’s movements and Rook had to fight not to cringe. All this time, they really never had a chance, did they?

When he was able to get back control, Ben just laid there, staring blankly up at the ceiling.  
“Paradox gave him the outfit,” Ben said softly, needing to tell the story so maybe they both could make sense of it, “would show up and tell him when and where he needed to go. Ken thought this whole time he had been helping and that made up for the fact that his disappearing was getting him in trouble in the present. That his putting himself in danger was okay cause he was jumping to a time where Ben 10 was, so he knew he’d be safe.”

Rook rested his elbows onto his knees, his hands meeting, fingers steepling as he stared at the wall across the room, not trusting himself to not comfort Ben.  
“I take it the reason you are here is because Kai did not approve.”  
“No… she didn’t… doesn’t,” Ben agreed. He had been embarrassed when Rook had found out about how often Kai and he fought thanks to a slip up on Kevin’s part. The alien had made a point to not bring it up again though, until now.  
“It’s one thing if I’m risking my life. I’m a universal hero with tons of enemies. And it’s okay for her to fight cause that’s what she’s had to do taking on her grandfather’s work… it’s something else entirely for our son to fight.”

Risking a side glance, Rook saw just how tired Ben looked. The premature grey at his temples not the only sign but also the hero’s eyes. Like there was hardly any spark anymore. He missed those days when his beloved human would look at any obstacle and only see a challenge. When had that spark faded?  
“That seems a bit hypocritical of her to think that. Azmuth permitted you to give the Omnitrix to Ken and permit you to begin teaching him on it’s uses. Not only that I know Kai and Gwen have been ensuring Ken undergoes defense training.”

“Yeah, SELF defense,” Ben tried to explain, “she wants him to be able to protect himself not to ever go out and seek a fight or get involved in one that’s not his business.”  
“Ben…”  
“I know, Rook,” Ben said softly, “Kai and I had talked about all of this before Ken was born, but planning for it and living for it are two different things. We fought over it. It was a bad one…. Ken caught us.”  
That made Rook grimace. That was the one important rule he had learned from Kevin about Ben and Kai’s constant arguments, they never let Ken know. They wanted Ken to only see them united and happy, neither wanting to ever put their son through the pain of their fights.

“Ken is?”  
“Staying the night at Gwen and Kevin’s. It’ll do him some good to be around Devlin… to not be alone right now,” Ben paused, eyes closing again, “she blamed me. Her whole future was already decided and how Paradox and I used our own son to plan out her life. Ken walked in around that part…”  
“Why did you not stay with Ken at Gwen and Kevin’s?”  
“Cause I know it’s not true… at least not Ken’s part… but I can’t help feeling like Paradox had planned out my whole life… and the fight with Maltruent brought it all into clarity.”

And just like that, Rook finally had his answer for why they had had to go through all this pain. Why they had to be separated and forced to live their separate and yet still joined lives. Why he had had to suffer seeing Ben with his wife and family and where he had still wished his love all the happiness, it was only made worse by knowing Ben wasn’t happy.  
“The time loop.”  
“Yeah…,” Ben agreed before rolling onto his side and looking up at Rook, “before we left… Kai asked for a divorce…”

He looked over sharply at his friend, seeing the lost look in those oh so tired emerald eyes.  
“It’s not even the first time she’s asked… but we had both agreed that we would always take a breather and then rethink was best for Ken… this time though… I don’t know if I even have the energy to fight an already lost battle anymore.”

Ben paused, breath catching as he felt Rook’s hand take hold of his, fingers lacing.  
“I have thought of you as my partner, Ben, in all things… I have for most of my life. Please let me stand by your side again. If you wish to fight then I will help you, if you wish to retreat then I will shield you, but know you never fight alone.”

Moved beyond anything, Ben sat up and let his head rest on his partner’s shoulder. As he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and the hand already holding his give a gentle squeeze, Ben permitted himself to say the name he had wanted to say for over ten years, “Blonko.”  
And as if a dam had broken, Ben cried. For the pain he knew his son was suffering and he hadn’t been able to protect him from, from his failing marriage with Kai and the amount of both joy and pain they always brought to each other, and then to the very person holding him so tightly. He cried for all the time he had missed with Rook and for how much it hurt to still love the alien so much.

Once the last of Ben’s tears had passed, the human was barely able to stay awake. Rook had gently laid him down upon the bed again and with the gentlest touch, brushed back Ben’s chestnut bangs so that he could place a kiss upon the human’s forehead. A gesture that had the hero letting out a dreamy sigh before drifting off to slumber and Rook could do nothing more then smile tenderly down at his partner as he watched the human sleep. Pressing a second kiss to Ben’s forehead, Rook uttered dotingly, “I love you, Ben.” 

\-----------------1 year later ------------------

Ben smiled as he looked out over the city from the balcony of his base tower. Upon awakening a year ago, he had returned home and sat down with Kai for a serious discussion. There had been several points where they both had started to argue but it only took the mention of Ken to calm them down again. After about a week of them trying to work out their marriage and what went wrong, the two had reached an agreement where they cared for each other, that was never an issue, but they no longer loved each other at least not to the level that they wanted. Ben was just as relieved as Kai when it was agreed they should part on good terms and still be friends, especially for Ken’s sake. And this time when Kai asked for divorce, Ben had said yes.

What followed that was the two having to explain to Ken who after having finally witnessed one of their arguments didn’t seem all too eager to argue or even insist, they should stay together. They had made a point of telling the youth repeatedly that he was loved and that was not going to change. But they had known that time would tell just how well Ken adapted to the difference. And through it all, Ben had had Rook to talk to and bounce ideas off of. The newly appointed Magistrata unable to leave his post just yet, but this time when Ben called there was not a dimensional gap to block the signal.

It also helped that calls to Rook took place right before bed. Ben had never known that his partner usually slept in his underwear and had since originally coming to Earth the first time; and often times Rook would have to repeatedly call his name to get Ben’s attention when his eyes would wander over that white chest and blue, striped sides. Though Rook’s knowing smile didn’t seem like he minded, and if there was a time or two where he might have flexed just a little to see Ben close to drooling, well that was between them.

“Ben? What are you doing out here alone,” Rook’s voice asked as arms wrapped around Ben from behind and the hero closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the embrace. He bit his lip to not moan as Rook’s mouth gently nipped at a bite mark the alien had left on his shoulder the night before.  
“Sh..shouldn’t you be getting ready to go to work, Blonko?”  
It was hard to think when Rook did that. The Revonnahgander always enjoying just how sensitive Ben’s neck and collar bones were to his mouth.

“One does not need as much time to get ready when there is a teleporter,” Rook purred against Ben’s skin and enjoyed the hero’s stifled cries as he let his hands slide over the smooth human skin, “besides, beloved, there is still plenty of time. Should we stay here and watch the sun rise together?”  
Ben turned his head and met Rook’s mouth in a heated kiss, tongues dancing together even as hands started to wander lower on the hero’s body.

As the first splashes of light brightened the horizon in a beautiful water color painting of purples and reds, Ben pulled his head back, resting it against Rook’s shoulder as he cried out from just where his lover was touching him. Rook’s voice once more took on a loving, devoted tone, one that he had only ever used for Ben, “it is a new dawn, Ben. Let us face it together.”  
It didn’t take long for Ben to reach his climax, his vision full of the bright and hopeful colors of a new day’s sky as he gasped out, “I love you, Blonko.”  
And Rook held the trembling body against his own and sighed back contently, “I love you too, Ben.”


End file.
